Roman Picisan
by miyazaki aika
Summary: One thing SEKUEL! XD.Setelah Siwon menjadi flower boy di sekolah, Kibum malah panas sendiri karena perlakuan Siwon yang terlalu dekat dengan fans barunya. Dan semua ini malah mengundang mereka untuk merasakan roman picisan. Pair: Sibum


Roman Picisan

sumarry: Setelah Siwon menjadi flower boy di sekolah, Kibum malah panas sendiri karena perlakuan Siwon yang terlalu dekat dengan fans barunya. Dan semua ini malah mengundang mereka untuk merasakan roman picisan

Main Cast : Siwon , Kibum

Chapter: One Shoot

Genre : Romanece

Warning: Sho-ai/yaoi, Fluff

Rated:T

Note: **_INI YAOI JADI DILARANG KERAS BUAT PARA ANTI YAOI UNTUK MEMBACANYA! DON'T LIKE DONT READ... IF YOU DON'T LIKE CLICK BACK! DAN LANJUTKAN HIDUPMU!_**

Tak terasa, sudah satu bulan Kibum dan Siwon menjalin hubungan mereka. Awal-awalnya memang banyak masalah saat mereka baru memulai hubungan ini, tapi toh akhirnya mereka akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin. Soal Siwon yang menjadi Flower baru memang cukup menggemparkan sekolah, tapi toh Siwon biasa-biasa saja menanggapi hal-hal yang -menurutnya- tak penting, dia kan berubah hanya untuk Kibum, un-tuk Ki-BUM, camkan dan garis bawahi itu. Tapi, ternyata yang merasa jengkel di sini tak lain tak bukan adalah Kibum sendiri. Dia benar-benar harus menahan emosinya jika sudah melihat namja-yeoja ke centilan di dekat Siwon. Well, bukankah itu wajar dan sering terjadi di hampir setiap hubungan? Kita juga tak bisa pungkiri bahwa hati manusia itu terlalu sensitif untuk merasakan hal-hal seperti itu. Contohnya saja Kibum, apa dia harus disalahkan karena selalu cemburu jika Siwon dekat-dekat dengan namja dan yeoja? Tentu saja tidak, Kibum juga memiliki hati yang sama dengan orang lain. Yeah, Tuhan memang menciptakan hati ini untuk berbagi kehangatan dan merasakan perasaan semacam cinta, kasih sayang, benci serta rindu. Kadang kala manusia sering salah mengartikan perasaan mereka, karena hampir di segala macam jenis perasaan memiliki rasa yang sama dan arti yang berbeda maka dari itu, manusia disebut mahluk yang di ciptakan dengan hati yang memiliki kadar kesensitifan tinggi, dan itu bukan hanya berlaku untuk yeoja saja namun juga pada namja.

Kibum, namja manis yang menjadi salah satu flower boy di sekolahnya. Tak bisa dihitung berapa kali umpatan-umpatan tak enak terdengar di hatinya, kata kalian enak menjadi seorang flower sekolah yang selalu distalk seperti artis Hollywood itu?! Heck! No! Menurut Kibum, lebih baik menjadi seorang cupu dan tidak masuk kedalam masa-masa yang jika dipandang terlihat sangat menyilaukan namun saat dirasakan malah terasa seperti dikurung di dalam sel penjara. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Kibum distalk oleh penggemarnya, dan itu semua membuatnya ingin muntah di hadapan namja dan yeoja yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai fansnya. Kibum bukan Bermaksud sombong, tapi fansnya itu memang terlalu over padanya. Contohnya saja, hampir setiap hari setiap Kibum membuka lokernya pasti ada saja benda-benda yang menurut Kibum seperti ronsokan yang harus segera dibuang dan mencemari lingkungan, dan sebagai balasannya Kibum buang sekarung benda-benda 'ajaib' itu kedalam tong sampah dan tak memperdulikan jika ada yang bersifat berharga di dalam hadiah-hadiah itu, seperti PSP, kalung couple dan lain-lain yang pokoknya suka sekali fans berikan untuknya.

Sedangkan Siwon, namja satu ini malah senang sekali melihat Kibummie-nya memasang wajah cemberut serta pandangan tak suka jika ia bedekatan dengan namja atau pun yeoja yang menjalar sebagai 'fans' barunya. Lucu sekali kalau melihat mimik wajah Kibum yang biasanya dingin itu tiba-tiba berekspresi dan menurut Siwon itu terlalu imut. Ntah bagaimana, Siwon yang dulunya si cupu, bisa seperti sekarang, dan Siwon tahu kalau ini semua ia lakukan untuk namjanya. Dulu, sangat tak mungkin bagi Siwon untuk menggapai bintang seperti Kibum, terlalu...tinggi jika ia berharap. Namun sekarang, ia telah membuktikan, jika semua orang mampu meraih bintangnya walaupun itu hal yang paling mustahil dilakukan di dunia ini.

.  
Sekarang, Kibum tengah melamun di kelasnya, ntah apa yang berada di kepalanya saat ini, yang pasti masalah itu tak jauh-jauh dari Siwon. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Kibum sampai termenung seperti ini kalau bukan Siwon? Kibum sepertinya benar-benar harus 'berterimakasih' pada Siwon karena telah membuatnya tak henti memikirkan namja itu.

Kibum sendiri tak tahu awal mula semua ini terjadi. Perasaan ini muncul terlalu tiba-tiba sampai tak ada waktu baginya untuk mengingat kapan tumbuhnya benih ini. Pertama kali saat Siwon menyatakan cintanya, Kibum benar-benar yakin bahwa ia membalas pernyataan itu di dalam bawah sadarnya, semuanya berjalan mengikuti alur yang sudah tersusun rapi dan telah dirajut oleh benang yang indah.

Kibum memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk sekedar menarik dan menghembuskan napas, merasakan jantungnya berelaksasi dan berkontraksi dengan perbedaan waktu yang singkat dan berdegup sesuai irama, menandakan bahwa jantungnya sedang berdebar halus saat mengingat namjachingunya itu. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang sembari menutup mata Kibum dengan sebelah telapak tangannya dan membagi aroma dan kehangatannya untuk Kibum. Kibum tahu benar aroma yang menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya ini. Aroma milik namjachingunya. Kibum tersenyum.

"Siwonnie?" Ujar Kibum memastikan, dengan mata yang masih ditutup oleh sang 'pelaku'. Terlalu konyol kalau dia salah menentukan orang, tapi Kibum yakin ia tak pernah salah kalau sudah menyangkut si 'pelaku'. Dan walaupun hubungan mereka masih berumur seujung jagung, Kibum sudah hapal benar rasa yang ditimbulkan saat permukaan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit si 'pelaku' tadi.

Si 'pelaku' tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipit yang membuat yeoja-namja manapun akan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Senang sekali rasanya kalau orang yang kau sayangi mengenalimu dari hati maupun fisik. Terdengar ababil, eoh? Biarlah, bukannya ini yang sering terjadi jika rasa sayang itu merekah di antara dua manusia? "Ne Bummie, ini aku." Ucap Siwon yang ternyata 'Wonnie' yang dikatakan Kibum tadi. Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan Kibum.

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Siwon. Ada gurat kelelahan di wajahnya entah karena apa, Siwon tak tahu. "Ada apa Wonnie-ya?" Tanya Kibum halus. Heran dengan pertanyaan Kibum, eoh? Baiklah, sebenarnya Kibum bukan bertanya dengan artian yang 'positif' tapi 'negatif'. Tak tahukah kalian kalau pertanyaan itu berupa sindiran dari Kibum yang ditujukan untuk Siwon. Kibum tak bermaksud apa-apa, tapi biasanya Siwon tak pernah ke kelasnya dan lebih parah lagi, Siwon malah terjebak di kerumunan fans gilanya.

Siwon yang memang benar-benar belum sembuh seratus persen dari keluguannya itu hanya tersenyum polos, menambah tebukkan di lesung pipitnya. "Nggak ngapa-ngapain kok Bummie. Aku cuma pengen ngeliat kamu aja." Ucap Siwon. Malangnya nasip Kibum memiliki seme seperti Siwon.

Kibum kesal, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih bertampang watados. Kibum komat-kamit tak jelas disepanjang jalannya dengan aura gelap yang membuat semua orang di koridor yang dilewati Kibum bergidik ngeri. Tak ada yang bisa menyaingi aura gelap sang snow white jika yang menjadi objek pelaku yang membuat snow white kita bad mood adalah Siwon, dan semua orang tahu akan hal itu.

Siwon yang sedari tadi di dalam kelas hanya memandang bingung. "Kenapa dengan bummie, Eoh? Apa Bummie baru saja masuk ke masa aqil baliknya yang pertama?" Gumam Siwon tanpa sadarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menyesali perkataannya yang jika ia keterusan akan menjerumus ke hal-hal yang lebih- Aishh... Sudahlah lebih baik kita melihat Siwon yang sekarang tengah berlari mengejar sang Snow White dan meminta penjelasan. 'Ck... Memang dasar semua seme itu lamban!' Sepertinya benak itulah yang pasti terdengar di batin para uke jika melihat adegan ini.

Siwon yang memang memiliki lari yang cepat, dapat menyusul Kibum yang sepertinya masih berkomat-kamit tak jelas. Siwon menghela napasnya berat. Di tariknya tubuh Kibum hingga jatuh kepelukkannya. Orang-orang di koridor itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat adegan romantis ini. Ada yang menganggap angin lalu dan bahkan ada yang mengambil foto mereka sebagai kenangan, siapa sih fujoshi yang ingin melewatkan aksi roman dari pasangan flower boys ini? Siwon yang notabenenya cuek bebek hanya terus memeluk Kibummie-nya erat. "Ada apa eoh, Kibummie? Apa aku berbuat salah?" Tanya Siwon, meminta penjelasan.

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Siwon dengan garang dan dingin. Ck, bisa-bisanya kau membuat uri Snow White marah Siwon-ah. Lihatlah tatapan garang dan dingin dari seorang Kibum yang sekarang menjalar di wajahnya. Dan sialnya, Siwon malah menganggap wajah itu sangat imut sekarang. Dengan semangat ia cubit kedua belah pipi Kibum. "Aisshhh... Hentikan-hentikan. Ini sakit BABO! Hentikannnnn!" Teriak Kibum garang. Karena Siwon yang tak juga melepaskan cubitan gemasnya pada pipi Kibum yang menjadi korban, Kibum pun mencubit dengan penuh 'kasih sayang' pinggang Siwon yang menyebabkan sang empunya mengerang kesakitan dan melepaskan cubitannya pada kedua belah pipi kibum. "Apayo Bummie, cubitanmu ini pedis sekali." Ujar Siwon sambil mengelus-ngelus pinggangnya yang menjadi objek penderita akan kelakuan Kibum tadi.

Kibum tersenyum mengerikan, "Salah sendiri, siapa suruh kau mencubit pipiku, eoh?" Ujarnya sarkastis. 'Dasar nggak peka!' Lanjut Kibum dalam hati.

Siwon memandang Kibum heran. Baru saja ia terbebas dari rasa sakit di pinggangnya akibat cubitan 'kasih sayang' dari Kibum tadi, sekarang ia sudah dihadapi dengan perkataan yang ababil dari namjachingunya, Siwon heran bukan karena apa, tapi ini memang pertama kalinya Kibum bertingkah ababil seperti ini. "Waeyo Kibummie? Apa aku membuat masalah, eoh?" Tanya Siwon sambil merangkup wajah Kibum dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bisa dilihat sekarang wajah Kibum yang merona dan sepasang pipi bakpao («menurut author lhoo) yang digembungkan lucu. Aishh... Kalau Kibum bersikap begini, Siwon mana bisa tahan untuk tak melakukan apa-apa.

Kibum memandang Siwon dengan pandangan yang benar-benar sarkastis, yang lagi-lagi terlihat imut di mata Siwon. "Ini semua salahmu. Pokoknya salahmu! Salahmu! Salahmu!" Ucap -teriak- Kibum dengan beremosi. Semua orang yang melihat ini hanya bisa ber-passed out ria. Sungguh, melihat Kibum yang OOC begini langsung membuat mereka ingin menerkam Kibum saat ini juga! Aishh demi merlin (kenapa jadi Harry potter? -_-) kenapa eoh, pesonamu itu susah ditolak Kibummie?

Siwon menatap Kibum. Okay, dia sekarang memang mati-matian untuk tak mencubit pipi Kibum lagi, dia harus meluruskan masalah ini. Ia tak mau kalau melihat Kibummie-nya terus-terusan marah seperti ini. "Wae? Katakan yang jelas Kibummie..." Ujar Siwon.

Kibum memalingkan wajahnya. Sungguh! Ini benar-benar memalukan untuk dikatakan. Menurutnya adegan-adegan labil ini sering sekali berada di roman picisan yang sering Kibum lihat di FTV yang disukai noonanya. Terlalu over acting! Aishh.. Malu sekali kalau harus mengatakan kalimat yang menunjukan kelabilannya sekarang ini. Begitu OOC, menurut Kibum. Tapi, melihat tatapan Siwon yang serius, mau tak mau membuat Kibum mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Ini salahmu, karena kau tak pernah memperhatikanku lagi. Ini salahmu, karena kau tak pernah datang ke kelasku seperti dulu lagi. Ini salahmu, karena kau dekat-dekat dengan namja dan yeoja kecentilan itu. Dan ini salahmu, karena kau memberi senyumanmu pada mereka selain aku!" Ujar Kibum, meneriakkan isi hati dan penatnya.

Siwon mencelos. Tak pernah dilihatnya Kibum si namja es menyuarakan isi hatinya, dan ini membuat Siwon mau tak mau tersentuh. Ditegerkannya lagi sebuah senyuman tulus. "Ini memang salahku Bummie. Tapi, apa kau tahu? Setiap kau merasa aku tak memperhatikanmu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu dengan hatiku bukan dengan perlakuan atau sikap semata, karena itu terlalu 'ababil'. Ini salahku, karena setiap aku dekat dengan yeoja atau namja lain membuatmu sakit, tapi apa kau tahu Bummie? Pandangan dan pikiranku hanya tertuju padamu. Ini salahku, karena tak pernah datang ke kelasmu lagi jika waktu jam istirahat datang. Tapi, apa kau tahu Bummie? Saat aku berusaha datang ke kelasmu, 'virus-virus' itu selalu mengerumuniku." Untuk perkataan yang kali ini, Siwon tertawa kecil saat mengingat 'virus-virus' itu mengerubuninya saat ia ingin menuju ke kelas Kibum. Mata Siwon menatap tajam Kibum lagi. "Dan ini memang salahku, karena aku memberikan senyumku pada orang lain kecuali dirimu. Tapi, apa kau tahu Bummie? walaupun wajahku tersenyum pada mereka, hatiku tak ikut tersenyum. Sedangakan saat aku bersamamu, batin dan nuraniku selalu tersenyum bersama." Ujar Siwon tulus. Di genggamnya kedua tangan Kibum dengan telapak tangannya.

Kibum yang diperlakukan seperti tadi hanya memerah tak karuan. Tanpa aba-aba, Kibum memeluk Siwon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Siwon. "Ini memang salahmu, makanya jangan buat aku salah paham lagi." Kata Kibum dengan suara parau.

Siwon tersenyum tulus. "Ne, aku janji." Ucapnya sambil mengelus-ngelus surai halus milik Kibum.

dan meskipin kisah ini seperti cuplikan yang sering berada di roman picisan yang di sebebut kibum 'ababil'. Tapi, toh akhirnya ia menyukai roman picisan yang ia lakukan bersama Siwon. Dan Kibum hari ini benar-benar meraskan rasanya menjadi tokoh di roman picisan itu.

TBC/END?

**_A/N: Saya pub ini ke story baru karena saya berencana mau buat multi chap. Jadi di setiap chap itu one shoot ahahahhahahahahah :)) Jadi kapanpun saya mood saya akan update :) kalau ada typo, saya minta maaf, karena ku gk ngedit ni FF T_T_**


End file.
